The Protection of Friendship
by tigpop
Summary: How far would their friendship be tested in order to save the Wizarding world?
1. Chapter 1

**The Protection of Friendship**

**Chapter One**

**How far would their friendship be tested in order to save the wizarding world?**

**This is my first fanfic ever, so any criticism or comments would be greatly appreciated :) I'm not very good at this sort of thing, but have some free time so thought I'd give it a go. It's set in the same place as is described in the Deathly Hallows, in the tent in the forest, but then it's changed after that.**

**Disclaimer: The ideas for this story came from the original idea from J.. Although I'd love to own the idea of Harry Potter, I don't, and all characters are hers :)  
**

It was a cold, cloudless night, and through the thick treetops, countless stars lit up the night sky. Harry had volunteered to take the midnight watch of the tent, and so was sat outside huddled under a blanket, and levitating the crisp leaves that surrounded the tent, careful that they did not leave the protection of the shielding charms that circled the tent.  
Inside Hermione was reading _The Tales of Beedle the Bard _once again by wand light, tucked up in one of the chairs, whilst Ron was sprawled out on the nearest bed, his hand over his eyes.

'Will you put that thing down and go to sleep, please,' Ron grumbled, rolling over on to his side to look at Hermione. 'You must know the stories by now.'

'I can't sleep,' Hermione answered, not taking her eyes off the book.

'Well you won't if you're sat up reading that thing. And I can't sleep with the light,' he moaned again. Hermione sighed and closed the book, resting it on her knee.

'Fine,' she said to Ron. 'But you need to help me with something first.'

'What?' Ron asked tentatively.

'I just need to use you as guinea-pig,' she said, getting to her feet.

'Guinea-pig,' Ron almost laughed. 'What are you talking about?'

'I need to try something with you, to see if it works,' she explained.

'Ooh, I know what you mean now,' Ron said smiling again.

'Well what do you say?' Hermione asked impatiently.

'House-elf. Not guinea-pig,' he said simply.

Hermione shot Ron a disapproving glare.

'What?' he moaned, 'Makes more sense than guinea-pig!'

'Shut up and stand up Ronald,' Hermione sighed again, rolling her eyes.

Ron did as he was told, and stood facing Hermione who automatically took out her wand and pointed it between Ron's eyes.

'Now I've changed my mind,' Ron smiled watching Hermione's reactions, 'You can read your book all night if you want to.'

Hermione glared at him and Ron's smile slipped off his lips as he mumbled 'sorry' under his breath. Hermione moved her wand in the direction of the opening to the tent, where Harry was just visible and who was still levitating leaves.

'Muffliato,' she whispered before turning back to Ron, giving him the just-don't-ask look.

Hermione seemed to think to herself again before she shook her head slightly and pointed her wand at herself, muttering something not quite loud enough for Ron to hear.

'Right,' she said, 'Now jinx me Ron.'

'What!' Ron protested immediately, 'I'm not going to jinx you!'

'Ron, you're not going to hurt me,' she shot back, before adding 'hopefully' quietly. But Ron heard her doubt.

'Hopefully! No Hermione, I'm not doing it,' Ron was beginning to get angry. He just couldn't understand why she was asking him to do this to her.

'Fine,' Hermione shouted, glad that she had remembered to muffle the noise in the tent so Harry would not hear their argument, 'Then just disarm me. That won't hurt me will it?'

Ron thought to himself for a minute before deciding that he would much rather disarm Hermione than jinx her, and hopefully this would mean that he could go to bed.

'Okay,' he whispered, barely audible.

Hermione smiled and stood up straight, trying to bring herself to her full height. Even when she did this, she was far smaller than Ron was, and it seemed to make it even harder for him to point his wand in her direction. When Hermione's wand remained pointed in her direction rather than his, Ron became doubtful once more.

'Well aren't you going to defend yourself?' he asked, now completely confused with the situation he was in.

'I know what I'm doing Ron,' she said tenderly and Ron immediately relaxed. He did not know why, but Hermione's reassurance seemed to calm him down.

Raising his and once more, Ron took a deep breath and uttered the spell 'Expelliarmus.'

Yet Hermione did not flinch. Her wand remained tightly in her grip, and she smiled at him softly.

'Can we go to sleep now?' he asked again, hopeful that her experiment for the night was over.

'Not quite yet,' she answered and she pointed her wand at herself once more. 'You need to jinx me first.'

'No!' Ron shouted immediately. 'Hermione we've been through this. I am not going to jinx you.'

'Ron this could really help us. It could really help Harry,' she pleaded with him as she stepped closer to where he was standing. 'You won't hurt me. I promise. But I need you to help me with this.'

Ron tried to ignore Hermione, tried not to look into her eyes, and yet he knew he would do anything she asked him to do eventually. Admitting defeat, Ron sighed and lowered his head.

'You sure you'll be okay?' he asked quietly.

'I wouldn't ask otherwise,' Hermione reassured him once more, and Ron reluctantly nodded his head.

Stepping back, Hermione pointed her wand in her direction and nodded towards Ron who uttered the jinx that he so desperately didn't want to leave his lips and closed his eyes tightly.

'Affligo.'

Yet when Ron opened his eyes again he was met by a grinning Hermione, who threw her arms around him.

'It's working,' she squeaked at him. 'Didn't I tell you that you wouldn't hurt me?'

Ron relaxed considerably as he realised this to be true. Hermione let go of Ron and made her way towards the opening to the tent.

'One more thing Ron, then I promise you can go to sleep,' she smiled at him.

Ron was weary now. Each time she had asked him to do something he had liked it less than her last request. She looked up at him still smiling.

'I need you to jinx Harry,' she said casually.

Once again Ron was amazed at what she had asked of him.

'What?' he exclaimed. 'You mean right now? I'm not jinxing Harry. Especially when he can't even defend himself. He wouldn't see it coming!'

Hermione was beginning to get annoyed. 'Ron he will be fine! I promise. You've just seen that I wasn't hurt. Why would I ask you to hurt Harry, when I'm trying to find something to protect him with. To protect all of us with!'

Ron opened his mouth to protest, then closed it again. He knew she was right. She would never hurt them, and would never ask him to harm Harry. Nodding his head once more, he raised his wand. Hermione pointed hers at Harry also, and whispered the complex spell under her breath. She kept her eyes locked on Harry and her wand in his direction. She was clearly concentrating much more than she had been before.

'Now,' she instructed.

Ron turned towards Harry. It somehow felt easier jinxing Harry than when it had been Hermione, yet Ron imagined this was just because he now knew he would not cause Harry any pain in the jinx he sent in his direction. He breathed in, and repeated the jinx 'Affligo.'

As soon as the words had left Ron's mouth, he wished they had stayed. The jinx left his wand in Harry's direction, and was followed by a sharp intake of breath, and the sound of a wand hitting the floor. Startled, Ron jumped back slightly before running towards the opening in the tent to apologise to Harry. But before he could reach the opening, he was distracted by Hermione who was bending down to pick up her wand, one hand clutching the side of her ribs. Ron froze.

'Did that jinx hit you?' he asked her, panic covering his features.

'No,' Hermione replied quickly. 'I just dropped my wand, that's all. And see, Harry is fine. Just like I told you he would be.'

Sure enough, Ron could see Harry spinning the leaves around through the opening of the tent.

'But-' Ron began, but Hermione shot him a look that made him silent.

'But nothing,' she frowned 'It worked. Your jinx hit Harry, and nothing happened to him.'

She turned away from Ron and made her way to her bed, flicking her wand behind her to lift the muffling charm that she had placed on the inside of the tent.

'Now go to sleep Ron,' she said stubbornly, 'And not a word to Harry.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this has taken me so long. Been busy with TT, new pup, exam results, work... but finally had the time to write some more.**

**This chapter is kind of slow, but was needed to set up the next chapters, so I apologise.**

**As always, everything belongs to J. :D**

**xXx**

* * *

Harry sat outside the tent, levitating the leaves that had fallen close enough that he could easily move them without anyone seeing. The temperature had dropped as night fell, and now that it was way after midnight, it was freezing. Harry could just make out the frost that was beginning to form on the grass and the trees around him and was sure it was beginning to build up on the blanket that he was huddled under. After an hour of watching the tent, nothing eventful had happened. There was no activity outside the tent apart from a small rabbit that had hopped across the opening, and surprisingly, no arguments from within. None that were loud enough for him to hear anyway.

Harry got to his feet and stretched, trying to move all his limbs that had seemed to have frozen after an hour of sitting still. It was not until he stretched the fingers of his wand hand that he realised how stiff they were, and how tightly he had been holding his wand for the last hour. Had he only been levitating the leaves as an excuse to have his wand firmly in his hand? Just so it was there immediately if he had needed it?

Harry stepped through the tent opening, and could make out two forms on the beds, clearly still asleep. He longed to be inside with them, where it was warm and comfortable, yet he knew that someone had to keep watch, and he couldn't bring himself to wake either of them from their sleep. So he slowly and reluctantly made his way back outside to the cold.

The frost seemed to feel even more bitter as he stepped back outside, and sat down again on the crisp grass, preparing himself for another hour in the cold. Although he hated being on his own at this time of night, it gave him time to think away from the input of the other two. He had been thinking about the remaining horcruxes all night, trying to work out where they could be. Yet the more he thought about them, the more the locket around his neck seemed to burn into his skin.

They had been searching for the horcruxes for months, and seemed to be further away from destroying any more than when they had started. The locket was helping to drive them apart, and made them irritable when they had to wear it. It was now more than ever that they had to stick together, and yet they seemed to be drifting more and more apart. Whenever they discussed where the other horcruxes could be, they ended up arguing, and so the time that Harry spent on his own outside the tent gave him enough space to think without being disturbed.

Since Hagrid had arrived at Harry's door all those years ago, he had learnt so much about the wizarding world. A world he never knew existed. And a world he was now trying to save. Yet Harry still felt that he did not know enough. If he did, he would have some idea where the remaining horcruxes could be, and yet the only place that Harry could think about was Hogwarts. But there was no way that they could return there until they were nearer their goal. Harry could not put anyone in danger unless it was strictly necessary.

* * *

Hermione turned over on the hard bed once again and stared up at the tent roof. Ron had began to snore as soon as his head had hit the pillow, yet Hermione could not seem to find sleep. Blinking again in the limited light she tried to focus on her watch and soon realised that she has supposed to be on guard of the tent rather than Harry. Grabbing the nearest book she could find, she made her way to the opening of the tent.

Harry seemed to be in the same place as he had been when she had been arguing with Ron, huddled under the blanket with his wand still in his hand.

'Lumos,' she whispered as she stepped out and immediately gasped as the cold air caught her breath. Harry turned to greet her with a small smile.

'Sorry,' she mouthed as she sat down beside him, 'I didn't realise the time. You should get some rest. I was supposed to be out ten minutes ago.'

Harry smiled again. 'No problem,' he answered. 'I needed the time to think anyway. There's not much else to do when you're out here. What do you do when you're here?'

Hermione lifted the book that was in her hand and Harry laughed.

'Oh,' he said simply, 'I should have guessed really. What is it today?'

'Hogwarts: A History. Again,' Hermione said opening the book at a random page. 'I think I know it all now. But it's just nice seeing the images of where we spent so much of our time. This was the first book I read once I'd received my letter inviting me to Hogwarts.'

'I know, 'Harry laughed again, 'I remember you telling me and Ron that we should have read it before we started. I don't think I've ever read it actually.'

Hermione rolled her eyes and handed the book to Harry.

'Well what better time to read it than when you have nothing else to do,' she smiled at Harry.

Harry sat with the book open on his lap, the face of Helga Hufflepuff staring back up at him from the page.

'Something needs to be hers,' Harry said, more to himself than to Hermione. 'One of the horcruxes must have belonged to her.'

Hermione leant over to look at the page Harry was staring at. 'Harry you can read the book later. You've had seven years to read it, one more night is not going to make much difference. Go to bed, I'll take over here.'

Harry sighed, realising how tired he was, and closed the book, handing it back to Hermione.

'You keep it,' she smiled, 'I have another I can read tonight.'

'Thanks,' Harry mumbled before turning to the tent entrance, welcoming the warmth from inside.

Hermione watched until Harry was completely inside the tent before taking out her small beaded bag and producing a smaller, older looking book of 'Advanced Spells', opening it to the 'Protection charms' page.

* * *

Inside the tent, Ron was still snoring, sprawled out on the bed. Harry was exhausted, yet even after kicking off his shoes and wrapping the bed sheets around himself tightly to try and warm himself, he couldn't seem to fall asleep. He was grateful that he was no longer in the cold, yet part of him wanted to be back outside with Hermione. He knew how lonely it could get being on your own.

Closing his eyes tightly, Harry tried once more to fall asleep, yet the sound of Ron's snores seemed to echo through him mind, and Harry soon gave up and took out the book that Hermione had handed him. How she ever read the book for 'light reading' he would never know, but Harry opened the book randomly again and settled down to read until he fell asleep. Opening the book, Harry suddenly realised that he was staring at the same page as he had been outside the tent. Helga Hufflepuff stared back at Harry once again, and Harry found himself out of bed and standing by the tent entrance before he realised what he was doing.

Bracing himself for the cold, Harry stepped outside. Hermione started at his entrance and quickly closed the small book she was reading before looking up at Harry worryingly.

'Harry, what's wrong?' she asked quickly.

Harry stared at Hermione who was shivering slightly, 'Hogwarts: A History' still gripped in his hand. 'What exactly do you know about Helga Hufflepuff?'

* * *

**Thanx for reading :D**

**xXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! Had a mental block and just couldn't seem to get the words out.**

**As always, everything is J. K. Rowling's ideas :D**

* * *

Hermione stared at Harry, her teeth chattering together silently as she tucked the small book she was reading into the inside of her coat. The snow was now falling heavily, and the wind was beginning to pick up, rustling the tent noisily.

'A-About Helga Hufflepuff,' stammered Hermione with a look of confusion. 'Well Harry, there's a lot about her in Hogwarts: A History. If you just read the chapter on her I'm sure you'll - '

'I know, I know,' interrupted Harry becoming impatient. 'I'll read it later. But I just have a feeling that this is important. I need you to tell me everything that you know about her, because I know you know a lot more than is in this book.'

Hermione looked just as confused as when Harry had stepped out the tent, but she nodded before producing bright blue flames from the end of her wand to warm her hands.

'Well,' she began, 'Helga Hufflepuff was a very powerful woman. Maybe she wasn't as smart as Ravenclaw, or as brave as Griffindor, but she was powerful all the same.'

'I kind of need you to be more specific than that Hermione,' complained Harry, rubbing the scar on his forehead. It was hurting again. Voldermort was happy. He didn't know what they were doing yet, he was sure of it. But time was running out.

'Well I don't know what you're expecting to be told!' protested Hermione. 'There's quite a lot I could tell you that you don't already know, seeing as you've never read anything about her!'

'I know, I'm sorry,' said Harry. Hermione was getting annoyed with him quickly tonight, and Harry could just see the gold chain of the locket visible beneath her thick coat. 'It's just that I know one of the horcruxes belonged to her. But I don't know what it could be. Is there _anything_ that is associated with Hufflepuff? Anything at all?'

Hermione sat with her hands positioned above the flames, yet Harry could see her shiver as she thought about what Harry had asked. Harry made his way over to the heat, and was surprised with the warmth that he could feel from such a small flame. The blue flames flickered in the darkness and Harry soon found himself entranced by the way they licked each other, wrapping themselves around his hands without leaving the slightest mark.

'Oh,' shouted Hermione, snapping Harry from his daydream.

'What?' he panicked, 'What's wrong?'

'Nothings wrong. It's just -'muttered Hermione. 'But no. It couldn't be. It would be impossible -'

'What's impossible? Hermione, can you please let me in that head of yours, because there's usually something useful in there!' Harry was getting annoyed again. All he wanted to do was search for horcruxes, but first he had to know what they were. Any idea of what it could be was a start.

'Sorry,' mumbled Hermione. 'It's just. Well, there is one thing that's associated with Hufflepuff. But it's just a myth. There's no records of it actually existing, just stories and beliefs.'

'Well, what is it?' asked Harry. He somehow felt excited about the prospect of another horcrux, no matter how small a possibility it could be real.

'A cup,' said Hermione simply.

'A-a cup,' stammered Harry. 'How can a cup be a myth? How could we possibly find a cup that belonged to Hufflepuff? Where would we possibly start to look for a single cup?'

All hope that Harry had just a few minutes ago had gone. If there was a chance that the myth was in fact real, there was no way they would be able to find something so small. After all these years, the cup could be anywhere. Hidden anywhere by Voldermort, and they were running out of time to find the remaining horcrux.

'Actually,' smiled Hermione. 'If the cup was real - and that's an _if _Harry - then I know roughly where it is.'

'You – You know where the cup of Hufflepuff is!' said Harry, amazed.

'No. I said if it actually existed, then I would know where it is. Roughly,' said Hermione.

'Well lets just say that it's not a myth. That this cup actually exists, and we could actually search for it. Where would it be?' asked Harry. He couldn't help but feel excited slightly again.

'In St Mungo's,' replied Hermione, looking up at Harry from the fire.

Harry was not expecting the answer that he was given. He could do nothing but stare at Hermione, who continued to shiver, her hands now wrapped tightly around her knees.

'But Hermione. After all these years, and if Voldermort really has made it into a horcrux, how do you know that it's still at St Mungo's?' Harry was now feeling less excited than he had been. There was no way that the cup could have remained in the same place for that many years, especially if Voldermort had found it.

'Because it's not just a normal cup Harry,' said Hermione. 'The cup has been protected so that it can never leave the hospital. Helga Hufflepuff created the cup so that it would remain where it was needed the most.'

At Harry's confused expression, Hermione continued.

'Helga Hufflepuff was known for her work in medicine. She spent years trying to find cures for magical injuries and diseases. And her life's greatest work was the cup she created. You see Harry, Hufflepuff created a cup that would produce whichever elixir was needed to cure the injured witch or wizard that needed it. It's thought that Hufflepuff could cure diseases and dark curses that before were thought to be incurable. And to ensure that no one could steal it to use it for their own gain, Hufflepuff protected it within the hospital, so there was no way that it could leave the building.'

Hermione finished, and looked back at Harry who was staring at the fire, his expression blank.

'So we need to go to St Mungo's,' he said finally, not changing his expression.

'What! Harry- ' began Hermione, but Harry cut her off again.

'You said that the cup couldn't leave the hospital. So it must be there.'

'Harry! The cup is just a lost myth. There's no records of the cup since Hufflepuff died. Many think that the cup was just a normal cup with no magical powers. That it was just Hufflepuff's talent that cured those people, but because she used the same cup, it was thought to be poses magical qualities,' Hermione retaliated.

'It doesn't matter Hermione. Voldermort would want to find something that belonged to the founders. Something that was related to them. Why couldn't the cup be a horcrux?' demanded Harry.

'Think about it Harry,' said Hermione. 'The other horcruxes were horrible, things. Things that could cause hurt to someone who found it. The diary nearly killed Ginny. The ring injured Dumbeldore – Dumbeldore the greatest wizard we know – he was injured by the ring. And the locket. Well we've all felt the evil that lives inside that thing. If it was real, why would Voldermort want to use the cup as a horcrux if it's known for doing good?'

'Because of just that,' retaliated Harry. 'No one would want to destroy the cup would they? It would be safely hidden in the hospital. And if it was lost in a myth, then no one would be looking for it. The part of him inside it would be safe.'

Hermione was ready to argue back when the entrance to the tent opened and Ron appeared before them both, eyes unfocused and feet heavy. He'd obviously just woken up.

'Bloody hell, it's freezing. What are you both doing out here?' he shivered.

'We're need to get inside St Mungo's Ron,' answered Harry before Hermione could answer. 'We need to think of a plan.'


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for such a long update. Had no social life or free time due to coursework!

But have had time off lately, and a snow day today, so what better time to write :)

Obviously, I own nothing, it all belongs to Rowling :D

Thank you so much for the reviews :) Have so many ideas for this story but just need to get past the filling chapters...

* * *

As soon as the words left Harry's lips, Ron felt excited. He had been desperate to move, desperate to do anything other than sit in the tent and worry about his family. The thought of having a plan of action seemed to instantly distract him from the terrible thoughts that haunted his every waking moment, and Harry's excitement seemed to enhance how he was feeling.

'You know where a horcrux is?' he asked eagerly, and he couldn't help the smile that was forming on his lips.

'Harry, it's a myth-' Hermione began to protest.

'It's not. I know it's not Hermione. This cup is real and it's been made into a horcrux,' Harry interrupted.

'Wait,' said Ron puzzled. 'What cup?'

'The cup of Helga Hufflepuff,' answered Harry. 'And we know it's in St Mungo's.'

'Great,' smiled Ron. 'We can keep it in Hermione's bag until we find the sword, and can destroy the cup and locket together.'

'Then we'll only have-' began Harry, but Hermione cut in.

'Will you two please stop!' she shouted at them. She was on her feet now, hands on her hips, her wand still in her hand. 'You haven't thought about this at all!'

Ron could see the pleading in Hermione's eyes, and his excitement faltered. Hermione usually knew best. No, Hermione always knew best. But Harry didn't seem to agree. His features had changed from delight only seconds ago, to pure anger. It scared even Ron.

'No you stop Hermione!' he yelled back. 'Just for once stop and listen to us. You don't always know best! I might actually have worked something out that you haven't thought of!'

'Take it off Harry,' Hermione answered. Ron could tell that she was trying to keep her voice steady, but he could hear the hurt in her words. 'Please.'

'This has nothing to do with the locket,' growled Harry. 'You think that we can't do this without you. That we would fail within a day of you leaving. But you're wrong. We could probably have had them all by know if you didn't insist on meticulously picking through our plans. How much time are we going to waste?'

Ron glared at Harry as he continued to shout the words that he never thought could leave his lips. He could see the tears forming in Hermione's eyes as she tried to act indifferent to Harry's words. Ron could feel the anger burning up inside of him. Not at the thought of spending more time in the tent working out a plan, but at the thought of Hermione being hurt, even if it wasn't physically. Somehow, this was almost worse, because it was Harry that was doing the damage. Ron stomped past Hermione and grabbed Harry's wrist.

'Harry!' he shouted. 'Take the bloody locket off! Now!'

Harry glared into Ron's eyes, yet Ron could only see Harry. The anger that on his face, the evil in his words, they couldn't be seen in his eyes. This was just Harry. Ron grabbed the chain from around Harry's neck, and lifted it over his head, throwing it onto the ground between them.

The moment that the locket had been removed from around his neck, Harry felt his whole body relax. Ron was still holding onto his wrist tightly, watching him for any reaction.

'I'm sorry,' he muttered to Ron, who let go.

'It's not me you need to apologise to,' he grumbled before turning and walking back to the tent, touching Hermione's arm on the way past. 'I'll wait inside.'

Harry couldn't look at Hermione. He couldn't look at the hurt he had caused, so instead he spoke to the leaves that were gather around his feet.

'I'm so sorry Hermione,' he whispered.

'It wasn't you speaking,' she answered just as quiet. 'Just forget it.'

Harry looked up at her words. There was no way he could forget how he had just treated her. Locket or not, he shouldn't have acted the way he did. This was one of his best friends. Someone who had been there for him through everything, even when he had fallen out with Ron. Hermione was almost like the stability in Harry's life. Even if they weren't together, he knew he could count on her.

'You do know I meant none of it. Don't you?' he asked her, as she sat back on the ground by the small fire, folding her legs and placing her hands back over the fire. She almost looked the same as she had done before the whole argument began.

'I do,' she smiled up at him.

Harry started to make his way back over to the fire, picking up the locket as he went, and dropping it again by the edge of the tent.

'I mean it,' he said. 'We couldn't do this without you. If you hadn't planned anything we wouldn't stand a chance. We wouldn't last a day without you. We'd be lucky to last a couple of hours.'

Hermione watched Harry speak before picking up the locket and placing it over her own head, tucking it underneath her scarf.

'Go sleep,' she smiled. 'It'll all look better in the morning. We can talk about the cup then.'

Reluctantly Harry stood and made his way back to the tent entrance.

'I really am sorry,' he said as he stepped into the warmth.

'I know,' said Hermione, watching Harry, before adding 'Bed' and pointing to the tent.

Ron watched as Harry walked through the tent entrance and made his way sheepishly to his bed.

'Sorry,' he heard him mumble as he lay down and rolled over to face away from Ron.

'It's OK mate. I know how it feels to wear that thing,' Ron answered before turning away and leaving the tent.

Hermione was sat staring into the flames that were dancing in the darkness. The light seemed to catch her features, illuminating her skin, the pink in her lips, the brown in her eyes –

'Hi,' she smiled at Ron before he realised that he was staring at her.

'Hey,' he replied. 'You OK?'

'I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?' Hermione asked, watching Ron as he sat down beside her and began to warm his hands.

'Well Harry was hardly polite earlier was he?' said Ron.

'It wasn't his fault. You know what the locket does to us. He's apologised so we should just leave it,' said Hermione.

'Yeah well, I just don't like seeing you hurt, that's all,' muttered Ron, playing with a loose thread on the sleeve of his jumper.

'I'm not hurt Ron,' she said, nudging him with her foot. 'I'm fine.'

Ron continued to play with the loose thread, wrapping it around his fingers. He didn't want Hermione to be fine. He wanted her to be happy. Safe. Somewhere where no one could hurt her, not even himself.

'Well I like you too much for something to hurt you,' he said mainly to himself. It wasn't until he had glanced at Hermione that he realised that he had said it aloud. HermH

Hermione was staring up at the stars, arms wrapped tightly around her knees, and for a brief moment, Ron thought that maybe she hadn't heard him.

After several minutes Ron began to levitate the crisp leaves that he has seen Harry doing earlier in the day, making them dance around each other then steadily fall into the flickering fire. Hermione seemed to be lost in thought as she continued to stare at the stars, and so Ron lay down on the cold ground, watching the sky.

'Ron, what do you like most about me?' Hermione said simply, taking Ron by surprise. So she did hear.

'Well,' said Ron trying to think how to put what he wanted to into words. 'You're cleverness I think.' This was not what Ron wanted to say. There was so much more that he liked about Hermione. 'I mean, if you weren't so clever who knows where we would be. We would probably have been eaten by Fluffy in our first year.'

Hermione simply smiled, still watching the stars.

'What do you like most about me then?' Ron asked Hermione, hoping that her answer was better than his.

'Your smile,' she said immediately and smiled slightly herself as she said it. 'The way that your eye twitches when you grin, and only one corner of your mouth turns up. And the smile that reaches your eyes, where you can see your back teeth,' she stopped. 'I haven't seen that one in a while though.'

She was right. Ron hadn't smiled properly in what felt like months, yet the thought that Hermione liked his smile made the corner of his mouth twitch. They sat in silence once more. Ron was desperate to tell Hermione that her cleverness was just one of the many things that he liked about her, yet he couldn't seem to find the words.

'There is something else that I like more about you. What I love about you,' Ron said eventually.

Hermione turned to look at Ron in anticipation. All he wanted to do was to tell her exactly what he liked about her. What he _loved _about her. _I love your laugh. I love the way you glare at me when I do something wrong. I love the way you chew your thumb nail when you're thinking. I love you._ But Ron couldn't make anything he was feeling into words.

'I love our friendship,' said Ron.

At his words, Hermione smiled.

'Our friendship,' she quizzed him.

'Well yeah,' he answered. 'I love the fact that we are friends. That we have been since our first year. That I always have someone that I can talk to, no matter what. You're always there and you always know what to do.'

Hermione smiled again.

'Well, if I always know what to do, maybe you'll listen to me,' she said teasingly. 'Go get some sleep Ron. You need to be alert tomorrow. Who knows where we'll end up if Harry is adamant on going to St Mungo's.'

'But-' began Ron.

'Nothing,' finished Hermione. 'I'm always right remember.'

Hermione smiled at Ron, and for a brief second Ron forgot that they were in the woods, that they were fighting to stay alive every second of every day. It was just Hermione and Ron, and no one else mattered.

'So you are,' he said as he stood up and began to go back into the tent, promising himself as he did that he would keep Hermione safe, no matter what it took.


	5. Chapter 5

I promise this will get better soon :)

Everything belongs to Rowling...

Thank you again for the reviews :D

xXx

* * *

The next morning the temperature seemed to have dropped even further, and soft white snow covered the forest ground. Hermione woke to find both the boys were sitting outside the tent, both wrapped up warm and leaning in towards each other, deep in conversation. Ron had swapped with Hermione in the early hours of the morning, adamant that he had slept and it was now her turn to rest. Hermione doubted if this was true, but she had been so tired she had taken the opportunity to enter the warmth of the tent.

The early morning sun shone through the tent opening and the forest seemed to glitter as the sunlight hit the snow. It seemed too picturesque, too perfect, to spoil with the conversation she knew she would need to have with the boys. Although she tried to hide it, Harry's words had hurt yesterday, even if it was the locket that had made him say what he did. Hermione wanted nothing more than to find the horcruxes. Maybe then things would go back to normal. Well as normal as they could be. Yet Harry's words seemed to echo through her mind every time she closed her eyes. 'How much time are we going to waste?' And the thought that she was the one wasting the time worried her. She just had a feeling that going to St Mungo's wasn't going to be as easy as Harry thought, and yet at the same time she didn't want to be right. Being right wasn't easy sometimes, and even harder to convince others of.

Wrapping in as many layer as she could find, Hermione made her way to the tent entrance. As soon as she stepped out, both boys stopped their conversation, looking awkward. This was going to be harder than she thought. Harry had obviously not forgotten his behaviour from earlier, and couldn't quite look Hermione in the eyes. Ron grinned at the sight of her appearance, yet she knew that he would find it difficult listening to both Harry and her plans. She didn't want to make him choose. Didn't want to make him side with anyone.

'Nice jumper,' Ron smiled at her as she sat down between the boys, immediately wrapping her arms around her knees. Hermione hadn't noticed that she had automatically picked up one of Ron's knitted sweaters when she was looking for more layers. The sleeves were right past her fingertips and the length reached almost her knees. She blushed, hoping that Ron wouldn't see. Truth was the smell, the warmth, it reminded her of a hug from Ron. Not that she would admit that to him.

'Ooops,' she giggled, trying to sound off hand. 'Must have picked it up by mistake.'

'It suits you,' laughed Ron, and even Harry smiled. Hermione could feel the tension beginning to disappear and started to relax.

'So,' she said, still trying to sound casual although she had thought of nothing else all night. 'This plan of ours.'

* * *

Harry could feel both Ron and Hermione's eyes on him. They didn't want a repeat of last night, but with the locket placed on the ground in front of them (after he and Ron had decided that this was the best place for it when discussing such an important matter), Harry was sure he would be able to manage his temper. He had so much he wanted to say, but didn't want to be the one to speak first. He knew how important it was for all of them to agree on a plan. They had had too many that had not worked out as they hoped. This one had to be different.

Yet looking at the other two, Harry could tell that they were waiting for him to speak.

'Well,' he began. 'I think Hermione is right. We need to think this through thoroughly.'

He had learnt from experience that listening to Hermione was usually beneficial. Even if he didn't agree with _everything_ she said.

'But I still want to go to St Mungo's as soon as possible,' he added.

'Ok,' answered Hermione immediately. This startled Harry. He had not been expecting an agreement from Hermione at all, never mind so soon.

'You mean it?' he asked her.

'Harry, you have to be the one to find all the horcruxes. Ron and I agreed to come along with you. To help you when we could. But decisions like this. They're down to you,' said Hermione.

Harry could feel a smile on his lips, but tried to hide it. She was right. Dumbeldore had left this all to Harry. Ron and Hermione had volunteered to join him, but he had no choice.

'But please, listen to some of the things I have to say Harry,' Hermione almost pleaded. 'Once we have a solid plan, I will happily go to St Mungo's.'

Harry nodded in agreement. What was the worst that could happen? Hermione had agreed to go, which meant that Ron would. He had said only minutes before Hermione had joined them that he could see no other way.

'Helga Hufflepuff's cup,' began Hermione. 'Myth of not, there are things about it that we need to think about. If it's real, and if it had been made into a horcrux, we need to think of a way to destroy it.'

'The sword,' interrupted Ron. 'We can destroy the cup and locket together once we find it.'

'The problem is,' continued Hermione. 'The only reason we think that the cup is in the hospital is because the stories say that it can not leave the building. That Hufflepuff enchanted the cup so it could not be stolen and used for a personal gain. So, if the cup is real, and if we find it, how are we going to destroy it if we can not take it from the building?'

Harry sat in silence, contemplating Hermione's words. He hadn't thought of this point. And this made him feel even worse about his words last night. He really wouldn't stand a chance if Hermione didn't think of the logic that was needed in their plans.

'We wouldn't need to destroy the cup straight away,' said Ron. 'We could try and find it, and hide it ourselves in the hospital. Then if we ever needed to use it, we could. Why not wait until we've found the other horcruxes and destroy that one last? It might come in useful.'

'Legend has it, the cup only ever worked for Hufflepuff,' said Hermione, folding her hands together over the fire. 'Besides, if it really is a horcrux, would you trust trying to use it? After all the evil that has been placed inside it.'

Harry could feel his entire body slump. He knew that the cup had to be in St Mungo's. He could feel it. Yet if they were to find it, there was no way of getting it out. No way to destroy it. What was the point in risking their lives to find it is it was then useless to them? They would need to find the sword first.

'But,' said Hermione, making Harry look up form the ground that he had just realised he had been staring at. 'Harry's right. We have no other option but to go to St Mungo's.'

Harry stared at Hermione in amazement. This was not what he had been expecting.

'But Hermione, you've just said-' started Harry.

'I know,' Hermione stopped him. 'But I also said that the cup might still be a myth. What's the point in waiting until we find the sword? We don't know when that's going to be, and by the time we do find it, it may be too late. If we find the cup we can try to destroy it without the sword. If there's no damage, then there'll be a high chance that the cup does hold some magic that we haven't met before. There'll be a chance that the cup is a horcrux, and then we'll know we need to revisit the hospital.'

Harry could no longer hide the smile that was now on his face. They had the basis of a plan. They were going to St Mungo's. And they were going to find another horcrux. Ok, they couldn't take it with them, but just knowing that the cup existed and had been turned into something unthinkable, it was a start.

'Storage for the hospital is in the basements,' said Ron, watching both of them closely. Harry could tell that Ron was just as surprised that Hermione was willing to go as he was. 'I remember Fred and George telling me once. When we were visiting dad, after the snake attacked him years ago, they decided to explore the place. No surprises there really! And they said that they had tried to get into the basements. They managed it too, but were found pretty quickly. Apparently there are things that live down there to guard everything. I'm guessing that's where we would find the cup. And I guess that's where we'll find the most trouble too.'

'That must be where it is,' said Hermione dreamily as she watched the fire flicker. 'We should check there first. The basement would run the entire length of the hospital. It could take days to search it properly. We need to think of a way to get in.'

'What about Polyjuice Potion?' asked Harry. 'We could disguise ourselves as hospital staff.'

'It wouldn't last long enough,' said Hermione, chewing on her thumb nail. 'And our supplies are running low. I think we should keep what we have left until later.'

'The cloak then?' said Harry. 'If we go when it's busy then I don't think that anyone would notice if our feet were showing.'

'It's always busy recently,' said Ron. 'With all the snatchers about. And with people trying to protect their families. The hospital has been packed for weeks now, I heard it mentioned on the radio a few nights ago.'

'The cloak it is then,' said Hermione before adding 'I'm going to write up a plan,' and disappearing back into the tent.

* * *

It had been days, and Hermione still hadn't told Harry of the plan that she had been working on. Harry was beginning to get impatient, but after his outburst at her earlier in the week, he refused to bring it up. He could tell that she had been thinking of a plan, sitting with book upon book open outside the tent when she was on guard.

It wasn't until it was Harry that was sitting outside one night at around midnight that Hermione emerged from the tent.

'Harry,' she whispered as she appeared behind him. 'You busy?'

Harry shook his head as she sat beside him. He had been doing nothing for the last hour apart from stare blankly into the surrounding forest.

'I think I know how we can get in to St Mungo's,' she said, unravelling her parchment. 'But I think I know what they're using to guard the basements too. This isn't going to be easy.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter, and it's eventually starting to go somewhere, just not as quick as I'd like.**

**Hopefully can start to get longer chapters soon.**

**Thank you so much for reviews :)**

**xXx**

**

* * *

**

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood in the forest, shivering in the cold. The tent and all their belongings were stored safely in Hermione's beaded bag, and the locket was tucked under Harry's shirt, as cold as ice against his skin. The invisibility cloak was held tightly in his fist, his knuckles turning white. He had been waiting for this moment for weeks, but now that it had arrived he couldn't help but feel anxious. No, more than anxious…he was terrified.

Harry looked at both Ron and Hermione and could see his feelings mirrored on their faces. Since they had left the wedding they had been trying to avoid crowded areas. Anywhere where they might be recognised, or could be followed. And now they were going to be entering St Mungo's, which was sure to be full of wizards and witches that they had been running from. The last time they had entered such a crowded magical building was at the ministry, and that hadn't gone to plan at all.

Closing his eyes, Harry threw the invisibility cloak over all three if them and braced himself for what was about to begin.

* * *

Hermione shook uncontrollably, yet she couldn't tell if it was from the cold or from fear. She had been going over the plan again and again in her head for days, but something just didn't feel right.

'Ground floor,' she whispered to herself. 'Reception and Artefact Accidents. Second floor…'

She knew the layout of the hospital by now. Knew what every floor held. It had been about a week after they had decided that they should go to St Mungo's that Hermione had volunteered to get them food. She had managed, after much persuasion; to convince the others that she could use the cloak to shop at a small store that she knew was close by. Initially Ron had refused for Hermione to go anywhere outside of the protection of the tent, but huger eventually got the better of him. She had promised him that she would wear the cloak at all times, and make sure that there was no way she would be seen. So they had lifted the enchantments from around the tent, packed up their belongings, and ensured that they were safely hidden in the undergrowth before Hermione apparated under the cloak.

Apparated to right outside The Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione knew that there was a small wizard library situated directly opposite the old pub that she had visited only once before, years ago before she went shopping for her school supplies. With the safety of the cloak, it was easy enough to enter the library and slip a few books into her beaded bag. There had been a book entirely on the history of St Mungo's, as well as books on creatures that were not mentioned in any school book. She had promised herself to return them when she could. If she could.

Stopping off at a muggle store on the way back, she bought some basic food items that would keep them fed for long enough to get to St Mungo's, left some money by the till point, and apparated back into the forest with a bag full of books containing the information she needed.

Even with this information, Hermione couldn't help but feel panicked at the thought of entering the hospital, and so she grabbed Ron's hand tightly and braced herself.

* * *

Harry's feet hit the solid ground, and he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. There was no sign of snow, yet the cold wind still whipped around him, even under the cloak. The streets were deserted, windows boarded up and old newspapers littered the ground. In the distance Harry could just make out the red bricked department store of Purge and Dowse which looked almost identical to the last time he had seen it.

As they got closer to the building, Harry could see that the same ugly dummy was placed behind the window, wearing its green nylon pinafore dress and with its false eyelashes still hanging off. Although the dummy was just as grotesque as the first time he'd seen it, the fact that it had not changed in the slightest seemed to reassure him. If the entrance hadn't changed, then hopefully the hospital hadn't changed. Perhaps this was one place untouched by the evil that seemed to slowly be destroying the rest of the wizarding world.

Before he had noticed, all three were standing a foot from the window.

'Like we planned,' whispered Hermione as she slipped out from under the cloak. Harry could feel Ron instantly tense beside him, and could see that he still had a tight hold of Hermione's hand that she kept behind her back.

Leaning in close to the window, Harry could see her breath on the glass as she said clearly 'We're here to visit the Longbottom's.'

The dummy didn't move, yet when Hermione placed her hand on the glass, it disappeared through to the other side. Hermione turned around and smiled before stepping through, guiding Harry and Ron in behind her, before slipping back under the cloak.

It had been decided that they would mention the Longbottom's to the dummy, as they knew that they would still be within the hospital. Besides, Neville would want to help them in any way he could. If he knew, Harry was sure that he wouldn't have minded. His parents weren't in any danger within St Mungo's, and a mention of their name at the entrance shouldn't arouse any suspicion. Surely Neville's grandmother still visited frequently.

'All this for a stupid cup,' grumbled Ron as he straightened out the cloak, ensuring that his feet were hidden. 'It must be so easy for muggles. Bet they've never heard of a cup that could heal people.'

'Well,' began Hermione with a slight giggle, but the rest of her sentence was lost as they stepped out into the reception area of the hospital.

The last time that Harry had entered through the entrance the hospital had been busy. But that was nothing compared to the overcrowded entrance that they now witnessed. Everywhere they looked, witches and wizards, children and parents, were rushing around. There were groups of people grieving, pure sorrow on their faces. There were parents huddled together, their children wrapped tightly between them. Blood splattered the once white interior as cleaners hastily tried to clean it up.

'This is why we're here,' Hermione whispered and Harry and Ron both nodded.

'Where next Ron?' Harry asked, and Ron immediately started walking away from the reception area.

* * *

Ron's grip on Hermione's hand didn't alter as they made their way upwards, weaving through the crowds of people that blocked the corridors. His dad had been on the second floor when they had visited him, and he knew that Fred and George had said that the entranced to the basements had not been on the ground floor. Hermione had agreed with him, telling him that according to the books that she had in her bag, the entrance was through a tunnel at the back of the hospital, leading to a passage that ran downwards and into a separate basement. The basement however did was not directly under the hospital, but instead extended further than this, with thousands of rooms running off hundreds of corridors. Not even the healers knew what was contained in the depths of the basement, using only the first few corridors that were guarded by lesser security.

Ron knew that they had to search for the cup, but the thought of spending so long in such a claustrophobic environment uneased him. It would be too easy to get split up in such a large place, and there was no way he was willing to let Hermione out of his sight.

They passed face after face. Sorrow, terror and blank expressions. Ron tried to keep up the pace, yet with more and more people around every corner they turned, eventually he had to slow down to make sure the cloak stayed around them.

'This is horrible,' cried Hermione and Ron could feel her grip tighten.

Eventually, they passed the ward named 'Dai Llewellyn' and Ron stopped.

'This was dad's ward,' said Ron. 'It must be round here somewhere. Mum noticed Fred and George were missing pretty quickly, so they couldn't have gone too far.'

They started walking again, and soon they had managed to reach the end of the corridor, which opened up to a long horizontal corridor that ran the entire length of the floor. Ron stopped again. He was met by door after door, running further than he could see. How had Fred and George found the right one? Could they just tell which one would cause trouble when opened?

'This wasn't in the book, was it?' asked Harry as he scanned the wall.

Hermione simply shook her head, lost for words.

'We better get started then,' Harry added as he began to move along the doors.

Slowly they walked the length of the corridor, trying to find any indication of what may be behind each door, stopping now and then to try and open one that looked slightly different. But really there was no difference. Every door was exactly the same.

'This is hopeless,' said Ron eventually, stopping in front of another door. 'This wasn't part of the plan. On the map of the hospital in the book there's not this number of doors.'

Hermione took out the book from her bag and opened it to the page that contained a layout of the first floor. Pressing themselves against the wall so as not to be knocked into by the crowds of people still walking past, they studied the image. But there was no sign of a label that pointed towards the basements. They had known before they had apparated that this was going to be the hardest part of the plan to follow, as they did not know where they were going for sure.

Ron could remember his words to the others. 'If Fred and George could find in, how hard will it be?' He was regretting that now. This was harder than he thought.

'Half of his arm is going to be lost soon!' they heard someone shout from down the corridor, and Hermione snapped the book shut, shoving it into her bag.

'Then get him some Blood-Replenishing Potion before he bleeds to death!' someone shouted back.

A young healer appeared in the hall, walking backwards in their direction, still looking down the hall in the direction of the other voice.

'I can't find any,' he shouted.

'Then get some from storage, and quickly,' the other voice came back.

The young healer spun round and walked straight towards them. Ron looked at Harry and Hermione, who appeared as bewildered as he felt. Was it really going to be that easy to get into the basement? Without even speaking, they all started walking briskly behind the healer, not stopping until he did outside one of the doors.

Even the young healer looked perplexed by the choice that he had. Looking round him, he seemed to be counting something, as if checking that this was the right door. Placing his hand on the handle he looked straight into the wood and spoke clearly 'Blood-Replenishing Potion.'

The door clicked open, and the healer stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

'How on earth did Fred and George get inside?' asked Harry amazed as Ron watched the door click shut again.

'I've never understood how Fred and George manage to a lot of things,' said Ron.

'What now?' whispered Hermione, but Ron was still watching the door.

Suddenly, it swung open again and the young healer came running out carrying a small box. Without thinking Ron placed his foot between the door and frame to prevent it from closing, before pulling the other two through the door and into the passageway to the basement.

The passageway was eerily dark, with no light but that of a single candle by the door. Harry threw the cloak from above their heads, and all three stood in silence.

'Lumos,' whispered Hermione, and their surroundings lit up before them.

Ron felt his body go rigid as the light from Hermione's wand picked up the detail of the thing that was in front of them. Hermione had been right. This was not going to be easy at all.

Ron stood perfectly still, and stared into the eyes of a dragon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews :)**

**Trying to update as much as I can before school work takes over my life again :P**

**xXx**

**

* * *

**

The dragon began to stand up, positioning itself as tall as it could in the cramped tunnel. Its eyes moved from Ron to Hermione, before falling on Harry.

'Remember what it is Harry,' Hermione told him as she took hold of his arm. 'You can do this.'

The dragon breathed in through its nostrils and the candle that was by the door blew out. With the sound like the crack of a whip that echoed through the tunnel, the dragon disappeared, only to be replaced by a hooded dementor, its breath instantly rattling through Harry's mind. And then it was gone again, and Harry found himself staring instead into the eyes of Ginny. This was not what he had been expecting. She was wearing a pure white dress that reached almost the floor, and her hair was pinned back into a loose bun.

Harry's heart skipped a beat as he took in her form. She looked perfect, just like the last time he had seen her. Just like at the wedding. Before he realised what he was doing he was lifting his hand to touch her cheek, just like he had done a million times before. In response, Ginny pulled out her wand and pointed in at Harry's neck, her eyes burning the same colour as her hair.

'You left me,' she growled at him, and the voice that reached Harry was not Ginny's. Ginny had had practice standing up for herself with all her brothers, but the voice held hatred that he knew Ginny was not capable of.

'I – I had to,' he stammered, but Ginny only stepped closer to him until she was an inch away.

'You can make it up to me you know,' she whispered in his ear. 'Just leave here and apparate home. I'll be waiting for you. Now. Before it's too late. Before you let me die.'

Harry felt his body shake. He wanted nothing more than to go back to the burrow and hold Ginny. To make sure she was safe. But he knew he couldn't until he had finished what he had set out to do.

'No,' he managed to say, and Ginny stepped back from him immediately, raising her wand again and pointing it at Harry once more.

'Harry, the spell,' shouted Hermione, but Harry could only focus on Ginny. He knew the spell that was needed. He knew what he had to do, and yet it seemed almost impossible.

'Harry,' he heard Ron shout. 'It's not her. Look at her. It's not Ginny!'

Harry lifted his own wand and pointed it at Ginny. Every part of him was telling himself that this was wrong. That there was no way that he should be pointing his wand at the girl in front of him.

But this wasn't his Ginny. He had to tell himself that.

'R-Riddikulus,' he shouted, but nothing happened. Ginny merely cackled at him, and raised her wand even further.

'You're not passing. You left me to die. You betrayed me. So now I'm going to do the same,' said Ginny.

'Harry!' shouted Ron. 'You can defeat a dementor, you've escaped you-know-who, and you can do this. You did this in the second year!'

Harry turned to look at the faces beside him. Ron was right. He had managed to stop this creature in his second year, but at that point he still had some happiness in his life that he could focus on. But now…

Harry closed his eyes, shutting out the Ginny in front of him and focusing on his Ginny. The one that was safe at the burrow and waiting for him. The one that he had kissed at the wedding and who had helped him feel something when he was numb. She was safe. He knew she was, and this thought alone was enough to make him smile.

'Riddikulus,' he said again, remembering every embrace he had had with her, and when he opened his eyes, the wand that was pointed between his eyes turned to rubbed. Ginny giggled at him, and for a brief moment it was his Ginny stood in front of him, laughing at one of her brothers jokes. The sound of her laughter made Harry laugh himself, but as soon as he did so there was the crack of a whip once again and Ginny was gone.

* * *

Ron smiled to himself, but before he knew it, there was a form materialising in front of him. Hermione looked him straight in the eyes, and Ron could see that she too was wearing a simple white dress that reached almost her ankles and floated around her in the breeze.

'Ron,' she smiled at him before she took a sharp intake of breath and fell at his feet, blood slatted across her body, tainting her pale skin. Ron froze, staring at the girl at his feet, unable to feel anything.

He could hear someone shouting his name, grabbing his arm. But he couldn't take his eyes off Hermione. Falling to his knees he gently brushed his hand across her arm. It was as cold as ice and held no sign of life. Tears sprang to his eyes, and a voice filled his mind.

'You did this Ronald,' it taunted. 'If you'd left with Harry and not let Hermione get involved, she would be safe. But you let her put herself in danger. You were selfish and wanted her to be with you. You killed her.'

'No, I-I…' stammered Ron but he couldn't seem to argue with the voice. It was right. He had let Hermione put herself in danger day after day. This was his fault.

The grasp on his arm tightened, but he couldn't concentrate. There was no way he was going to carry on without Hermione. He couldn't leave her here and carry on through the tunnel. Anything could happen to her.

'RON!' he heard someone yell, and there was a sharp pain across his face as if someone had slapped him. 'Ronald Weasley, snap out of it. I'm here. I'm always here. Ron…'

And Ron felt a soft hand slip between his fingers. He smiled. The hand was warm. It was smooth. And it could only belong to one person. Before he realised he was running through memory after memory of the person that he knew was kneeling beside him. She was not dead. She was right next to Ron, just like she had been for the last seven years.

Images flashed through his mind. Images of bright brown eyes. Of snowball fights. Of sitting round the common room fire finishing homework, a teaspoon, spearmint toothpaste…

Ron didn't notice he was smiling until he had pointed his wand at the Hermione shaped creature in front of him, his other hand still enclosed in his Hermione's.

'Riddikulus,' he smiled, and when he focused again, the Hermione in front if him was doubled over, a wide smile on her face as she laughed uncontrollably, as if she was being tickled. Ron laughed at the sight. It felt almost like a memory. Then the crack echoed through the tunnel again and the laughing Hermione was gone.

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath and braced herself for the image to appear in front of her. Yet nothing appeared. She looked from Ron to Harry who both seemed as confused as she did.

'They're dead,' came a voice inside her head. She immediately closed her eyes. If she couldn't see them, it would make it easier. 'Did you really think that they would be safe in Australia?'

Hermione could feel her breath quicken. 'This isn't real,' she told herself. 'None of this is real.'

'If you look now,' continued the voice. 'You could see them again. One last time.'

Hermione closed her eyes even tighter. She wouldn't give in.

'You'll need to look sometime,' the voice continued. 'How are you going to get past if you can't even look.'

Hermione felt a soft hand touch her nose and she smiled, her eyes flickering open. Her dad was kneeling in front of her, a grin on his lips, her mum right beside them. They looked exactly the same as the day she left them, apart from a slight green glow that surrounded their bodies.

'Don't worry,' came the voice again. 'It was all very quick. Just a simple killing curse whilst they were gardening. They wouldn't have felt a thing.'

'Mum, I'm so sorry' Hermione cried as her mother stepped in front of her. 'I tried so hard to keep you safe.'

'I know, I know,' whispered her mother, tucking Hermione's hair behind her ear before slipping her hand on top of the one that wasn't still clinging to Ron and pulling her to her feet. 'Why don't you just stay here for a while with us? We can catch up. Say good bye properly.'

Hermione froze. All she wanted to do was wrap her arms round her parents and never let go. 'These aren't my parents' she told herself, closing her eyes again. 'They are still safe in Australia.' Hermione almost didn't believe her own words, but it was this thought that had kept her going every day, and she had to hold on to it as tightly as she could.

'Go away,' she said sternly as she faced the forms in front of her again. 'Go away! Riddikulus! R-Riddik-' and Hermione sunk to her knees once more. Why couldn't she make it all stop? The other two had been strong enough!

The forms of her parents stood above her, their eyes soft and arms outstretched.

'Go away!' she shouted again, and the forms changed, their eyes burning red just as the Ginny's had done.

'You sent us away to die Hermione,' said her mother. 'In a country where we knew no one. Where we will be buried under false names. Where no one we loved will ever know!'

'You ruined our life,' continued her father. 'What little of it we had left.'

'You are not my parents!' shouted Hermione as she looked at the forms. Every aspect of them looked the same apart from the eyes, yet she had to get this idea out of her head. 'My dad was the one person who could get me to sleep at night. He was the one who would read me a bed time story and checked under the bed for monsters every night. He was the one who would touch my nose to make me smile, and who taught me how to ride a bike.'

Her gaze then shifted to the form of her mother.

'And my mum,' she sighed. 'I could tell my mum anything. She was always there for me with any problem that I had. She gave me advise. She let me help her bake cookies, and even let me eat one even though she always said it would spoil my appetite before she made out tea. And she could make anything seem better with a hug.'

Hermione closed her eyes once again, thinking of the time that she had spent with her parents. The laughter that would fill the house when her father tried to tell them a joke that he had heard at work. The safety she felt when she was in their arms.

'Riddikulus,' she smiled, and when she opened her eyes again both her parents were smiling back at her.

'Hey Hermione, have I told you the one about the elephants in the fridge?' asked the form of her dad.

'She's heard that one a million times before,' laughed her mum. 'What's he like? He actually thinks he's funny you know?'

And Hermione found herself laughing along with her parents, before there was a loud crack, and darkness surrounded the once more.

'And then they were gone again,' whispered Hermione as Ron wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his shoulder.

* * *

'We have to move before it comes back,' announced Harry. 'I don't think any of us could cope with that again.'

'You could not be more right mate,' agreed Ron as he led Hermione, who was still sniffing but seemed to have composed herself.

'That was one evil Boggart,' said Harry as they began to walk. 'Why use one anyway? They can't really hurt anyone that tried to get past.'

'It's there to stop anyone from trying,' said Hermione shakily. 'If you came across the thing you feared more than anything else, there isn't much chance that you would try and pass it.'

Ron nodded in agreement.

'I would have taken the dragon any day,' he replied. 'Honestly. If dragons were the worst of my fears…'

But they weren't. Dragons were nothing. Yes they could breath fire, and yes they could kill him in one swoop. But the pain of dying from a dragon was nothing to the pain he felt when Hermione was lying dead at his feet. When he had to watch her suffer through the memories of her parents. He quickly found Hermione's hand again and tightened his grip. There was no way she was going anywhere where he couldn't follow.


End file.
